This invention relates to information gathering and display systems and more particularly to video inspection devices and methods. These devices and methods are particularly useful for collecting video information and other data relating to pipeline systems and for the display and storage of such information.
It has become increasingly necessary and desirable in the pipeline construction and repair industry to inspect the interior of new pipeline constructions prior to use to determine its structural integrity and to periodically inspect existing pipelines to determine its condition.
The recording of this information provides contractors and municipalities with valuable information as to the condition as well as changed conditions over time of various enclosed conduit and pipeline systems.
Prior art video inspection systems have been subject to limitations and shortcomings, such as electrical and mechanical unreliability and the inability to monitor and display adequate data in color. Prior art devices are limited to display in a single video format. A longstanding need has existed in the video pipeline inspection industry for an improved, automatic and reliable device which provides versatility and ease of operation and which also provides for ease of operator input.
Despite the need for a monitoring device in the art which provides comprehensive pipeline data, which is automatic and which overcomes the limitations and problems of the prior art, none insofar as is known has been proposed or developed.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an automatic data collection system which displays both video and graphic information on a conduit system such as an underground pipeline. It is also an object of the invention to provide a system for collecting sensor data obtained from the pipeline through a mobile monitoring device, for information input from the user of the system, and for the recording of this information on video tape or hard copy for subsequent study and later reference. It is a further object of this invention to provide a system useable by contractors as well as municipalities to obtain information with respect to newly constructed pipelines and existing pipelines such as sewer lines.